


下一站22:02｜学弟在？谈个恋爱少点套路可好？

by fshlbzzjd



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀驼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fshlbzzjd/pseuds/fshlbzzjd
Summary: “我失恋了，哥。”朴佑镇跟在林煐岷身后捏了捏他的手指，一双黑溜溜的眼睛里满是失落。——在灵琴亭看雀驼谈恋爱
Relationships: 林煐岷/朴佑镇
Kudos: 12





	下一站22:02｜学弟在？谈个恋爱少点套路可好？

“我失恋了，哥。”  
朴佑镇说这话时正从舞台下来，他小心翼翼的跟在林煐岷身后捏了捏他的手指，一双黑溜溜的眼睛里满是失落。  
身后的舞台升起五颜六色的光，红的绿的，像糖浆一样糊了朴佑镇一脸。他心情惨淡，嘴角无意识朝下瘪着，可怜兮兮的，看起来像只受伤的小兽。  
林煐岷回过头撇了一眼，嘴角不自然抽动。  
朴佑镇忽然有点期待的看向他。  
“你失恋就失恋，拉我干什么，自己哪凉快哪呆着去。”  
手指被抽了回去，留下朴佑镇一个人站在后台愣住。  
这个人真是太无情了。朴佑镇心想。我都失恋了，他居然连一句安慰话都不给，亏我还给他带了一学期的早餐。

林煐岷觉得，朴佑镇这个人真是得寸进尺，还是给点颜料，就能给你开十几个染房的那种。  
最近这人不知道是迷上了哪个部门的小学妹，天天拉着他跑到阳台上聊人生，探讨有关他的人格魅力。每次说话看他的神情还特别哀怨，像个深闺怨妇似的。  
“你说我早饭也送了，嘘寒问暖每天也说了，连约会都去过了，怎么还不见她跟我表白？难道是我表现的还不够主动？”  
不，大哥，那是因为你只是个备胎。  
林煐岷没把这句话说出口。他看着面前一脸沮丧的小孩感到有些头疼。十八岁的朴佑镇似乎终于开始了迟来的青春期，老是追问他一些只有热恋中的小女生才会问的问题。而他一点也不想回答。  
“说明你不是她的合适人选。”  
林煐岷只顾把手臂从朴佑镇手里往回扯，说出来的话一点也不走心。但朴佑镇一直拽着他，力大无穷，来回推搡了好几次也不肯让他走。  
“那哥觉得什么是合适的人选？”  
“就是她有感觉的。”  
“什么样的感觉？”  
面前的人像抓住了希望，眼里突然投来星星一样的光，手上的动作也没了轻重。林煐岷眼看着手臂被抓出了一条红印，差点疼得叫出声。他猛然抬头怒视着朴佑镇，一双杏眼瞪的滚圆。一想到这是因为一个连面都没见过的女生，林煐岷就气的牙痒痒。  
他冷笑一声，手臂还是被人拽着，一点也挣脱不开，但事情马上要发生转机——  
林煐岷凑过身，被抓住的手臂紧贴在两人下腹。他抬头冲着朴佑镇笑了一下，故意压低嗓音，说:“我劝你现在最好放手。”  
还在反复追问的人愣住了神，“为什么？”  
林煐岷贴近朴佑镇，盯着那双写满纯真的眼睛，几乎把整个上身都压在他身上。  
“你再这么抓下去，我怕我会有反应。”  
说这话时，林煐岷确定自己用上了人生二十一年中最撩人，最危险的眼神。  
他满以为能得到小直男支支吾吾的害羞放手，再不济也得脸红臊一下吧，可那人居然还跟个木头似的，死死抓着他的手臂一点也不肯松开，仿佛完全没把话里的内意放在心上。  
这人到底是真的一根筋直到底还是纯粹只是蠢。  
感觉自己的人格魅力受到了质疑，特别还是面对朴佑镇，林煐岷气的嘴巴都要扭曲起来。他抬起那只被攥紧的手臂在人面前晃了下，笑眯眯地，“知不知道什么叫男男授受不亲，再不给我放手，信不信把你QQ号放到同性交友群里去。你长的这么好看，里面的人肯定特别喜欢。”  
朴佑镇眨了眨眼，脸上终于多出一丝窘迫，似乎真的被林煐岷的语气给吓住了，手里的力度顿时减轻不少。趁着动摇的间隙，林煐岷飞快的抽回了自己的手。  
“那你呢？”  
面前的人表情变得有些古怪。  
“我什么？”  
“你也喜欢吗？”  
林煐岷一时结舌。  
他想要跳过这个话题。

——

林煐岷和朴佑镇就读于同一所大学。两人既不是同一个专业，甚至连学籍都大不相同，但在各种机缘巧合下，朴佑镇硬是阴差阳错的被安排住进了林煐岷所在的寝室。  
初到寝室那天，绿发黑眼的青年穿着一件白色短T，有些拘谨的站在门口，手里还推着一个黑色行李箱朝着屋子里的人腼腆地笑。为了缓和突如其来的安静，林煐岷很快笑着走上前接过朴佑镇手里的箱子，把他领进门。  
寝室是四人制，唯一空出来的床位在林煐岷的旁边。朴佑镇跟在他的身后，有些窘迫的跟剩下的室友打着招呼，一边把背包从肩头卸下，姣好的背部肌肉即使隔着一层T恤也一览无遗。  
“你很喜欢健身？”  
林煐岷下意识问了句。  
对方显然没想到他会问这个，眨了眨眼，手不自觉的摸上脖颈。  
朴佑镇的嘴边挂起了笑，带着点被夸奖时的小小得意，“嗯，平时挺喜欢去健身房的。”  
透着点青涩味道的俊朗笑脸给了林煐岷致命一击，他看着对方小麦色的皮肤，恰到好处的手臂曲线，还有那颗总是有意无意被舌头舔舐的虎牙。  
完全正中他的所有男友癖好。

然而可惜的是，朴佑镇是个实打实的直男，比钢筋还直的那种。

大一刚开学的时候，有一位高年级的同系学姐，据说还是校花，特地打听了好几天消息，委托人把朴佑镇带到学校后庭的樱花树下表白。  
当时的四周围满了人，林煐岷也在其中。他看着朴佑镇生硬接过女生递来的粉色信封，没有打开，神色有些苦恼，嘴巴也不自然的抿起。  
没有人会拒绝校花的表白。大家都是这么认为的。  
“抱歉，我对你不感兴趣，麻烦下次不要再打听我的个人隐私。我不喜欢清纯，你也不用在我面前强装。你不是我喜欢的类型。”  
哄闹的现场突然寂静。  
“你...你说什么？”  
“我说”，朴佑镇把信封塞回女生手中，“我不喜欢没有基本礼貌，又做作的女生。”  
大发，居然敢这么说。  
林煐岷看着女生把信封往对方身上一扔，紧跟着哭着跑出了人群，心里不得不惊叹于朴佑镇高超的拒绝技术，简直就是直男发言中的战斗机。  
从此朴佑镇“一战”成名，凭着当天眼花缭乱加各种添油加醋的新闻报道，成为了学校公认的最毒钢铁直男。  
然而不仅是说话直白，朴佑镇这个人平时看起来老实腼腆，真正相处之后才会发现骚操作是一波接着一波。  
有次寝室聚餐，四个人一起在外面玩的嗨了，回去的时候已经快凌晨。当时林煐岷喝了点酒，走路轻飘，朴佑镇见状二话不说一把握住他的手，十指紧扣。  
林煐岷顿时被惊的酒醒了一半。  
“你干什么？？”  
“牵手啊。”  
“不是，你大半夜牵我手干嘛？？”  
“你看起来这么弱，脑子现在也不好使，要是有人误把你当成女生拐跑怎么办？天这么黑，我又不可能随时都注意到你的情况，而且你是肯定打不过人贩子的。”  
“但你十指紧扣是几个意思？？”  
“这样牵的最牢啊，谁知道你等会会不会发酒疯。”  
朴佑镇一脸正气的回答林煐岷，手里的力度捏的更重，一双黑溜溜的眼珠里隐约还有被责备的不满。  
这个人说的好有道理，我竟然无言以对。

回去之后不久，林煐岷对金东贤吐槽起这件事。  
“好看的皮囊千篇一律，有趣的灵魂万里挑一。朴佑镇确实是长了一副好皮囊，只可惜脑子灵魂一样都不行。”  
金东贤听罢露出一个神秘的笑，胜有幸灾乐祸的意味。临走前他拍了拍林煐岷的肩，用语重心长的语气告诉他不要轻易立下flag。

什么flag...怎么会有人真的蠢到去喜欢一个钢铁直男，还是直穿地心的那种。再说喜欢他能有什么好处吗，不就是每天早饭有人带，想瘦身了有私人教练，没事的时候还能听见几声求饶性质的“哥”.....  
不得不说朴佑镇的声音是真的好听，少年特有的沙哑和成年男性的雄厚混合在一起，任谁耳朵听了都要融化。

于是在不到一个月的时间里，林煐岷就真香了。

然而两人仿佛心有灵犀，在林煐岷真香之后的几周，朴佑镇又开始打上了某个学妹的主意。林煐岷觉得心好累，他才二十一岁，风华正茂一朵含苞待放的花，却硬生生被朴佑镇折磨的快凋谢。

马上要到年末了，各个学院都要出几个节目上台表演。朴佑镇这几天不知道从哪里得来学妹要上台表演天天在社团练习的消息，每次下课回到寝室就把林煐岷拉去社团，美曰观摩学习。  
学学学学你个大头鬼，谁不知道你就是想看你的小学妹。  
林煐岷无语的看着搂在自己腰上的手，手的主人正贴在他背后，把头靠在他的肩膀上四处张望。  
好家伙，居然还拿我当挡箭牌。  
意识到被当做道具利用后，林煐岷果断开始奋力挣扎，然而朴佑镇到底还是朴佑镇，力大无比，手里拽着的东西除非是他自己主动松口，否则绝对不可能被扳开。  
“哥你不要乱动，都看不见人了。”  
今天的林煐岷也是作为巨型抱枕被抱来抱去的一天。

——

朴佑镇失恋了。  
这是林煐岷万万没有想到的。  
下台的时候小孩过来牵他的手，和往常不一样，脸上既没有一副理所当然的样子也没有咧开嘴的笑，可以说满脸都大写着沮丧。  
不知道为什么，他本该好好安慰朴佑镇才对，  
可是一想到这是因为那个连面都没见过的女生、牵手和依赖都是因为她才做的，林煐岷就觉得嫉愤。  
于是他头也没回就把朴佑镇丢在后台自己一个人溜进了厕所。  
站在洗手池边洗了一把脸，林煐岷看着镜子里的自己，突然有点后悔。小孩好不容易找到个喜欢的姑娘（说不定还是人生初恋），这才多久连表白都没来得及说就人被甩了，实在是可怜的厉害。  
看在他被甩了的分上，我就好好安慰一下他吧。  
林煐岷擦了擦手，正准备为自己宽宏大度的气量点头欣慰，一个熟悉的身影突然走了进来，把他堵在厕所门口。  
“朴佑镇？你怎么在这？你不是…”  
“我在外面等哥半天了。哥一直都不出来，我只好自己进来找。”  
朴佑镇边说边往前走，神色是平日里的淡然，看见直愣愣站着的人时脸上又有点窃喜。林煐岷下意识往后退了一步，他看着那双黑色的眼睛，藏着无辜，总觉得现在的氛围有点不对，但他又说不出是什么。  
“哥为什么一直在后退？”  
朴佑镇上前一步。  
“那你别往我这边走。”  
“哥在怕我，为什么？明明我什么都没有做...”  
“等等，啊...疯了，你给我停住!”  
林煐岷被逼到墙角和厕所门板来了个背对背拥抱。他紧贴着门壁，双肩耸起，仿佛身后的白板是他唯一的救赎，一只手颤巍巍举在空中，企图用这微薄的力气隔开与朴佑镇之间的距离。  
空气戛然静止，随后传来一声低沉的叹息。  
“哥真是...太让我失望了。”  
‘啪’的一声，朴佑镇把手撑在林煐岷的脸旁，连着身后的门板都被震的抖上三巡。  
林煐岷被耳边突如其来的响声吓的心脏都差点跳出来，一双眼睁的滚圆，像极了个受了惊的小姑娘一把捂住了胸口。  
我去这人干嘛？不就是没给安慰而已，至于要在厕所里谋害自己的亲学长吗。  
林煐岷有些心虚的瞄了朴佑镇一眼，然而这一眼不巧，被对方抓了个正着。朴佑镇瞅着林煐岷笑了，没回避视线，眼里多出一丝挑衅，像是漫不经心的，偏过头做了个口型。  
babo。  
根本就是赤裸裸的挑衅。  
虽然不知道对方到底想干嘛，但这种时候怂了，那就是心虚，就是屈服于对方的淫威，就是不长脸，那就不是真男人。

所以林煐岷当即开口:

“别动啊再动我就要喊人了!”

退一步海阔天空，让三分心平气和。我打不过难道还躲不过，大丈夫能伸能屈，终有一天会跟他算了这笔总账。林煐岷在心里小声辩解。

“别喊了哥，门口摆了正在打扫的标识，不会有人进来的。”  
“卧槽!？不就是失恋了没有安慰至于上升到人身攻击吗？？你这家伙是不是早就对我蓄谋已久到底想干嘛唔唔——”  
“嘴这么吵还是堵上为好。”  
朴佑镇一脸淡然的说出这句话，双手按住林煐岷的肩抵在墙上，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，呼出的热气全扑在对方的脸上。因为身高，朴佑镇不得不仰起头，乍一看还很强势，胜有霸王强上弓的气势，然而只有他才知道一直仰着脖子有多痛。  
亲到一半时朴佑镇偷偷睁开眼，有些紧张的去盯人的脸，只见林煐岷眼睛闭得死紧，上眼皮都挤出好几层皱纹，脸红的能滴血仿佛一个被地头蛇强吻的良家妇女。朴佑镇一时没绷住笑出了声。  
“学长不是经验丰富吗，怎么亲一下脸就红成这样。麻烦再多练习下吧，我不想每次亲哥都要憋笑，会憋出毛病的。”  
林煐岷一脸愤恨的用手臂擦上朴佑镇刚亲过的地方，恨不得擦掉一层皮，连着脖子都红成一片。这人莫名奇妙强吻他就算了，居然还嘲笑他没经验。  
是可忍孰不可忍。  
“...你给我等着。”  
“哥都让我等了一年了。”  
见林煐岷一脸‘你在说什么鬼话’的神情，朴佑镇叹了口气，手搂上面前人的腰，轻轻把头埋在他的肩膀磨蹭。  
“哥为什么还是这么迟钝，难道真以为我是为了下台的事情撒气？”  
“难道不是？？”  
“不是啊!!”朴佑镇猛的抬起头看向林煐岷，满脸都大写着憋屈。  
林煐岷已经搞不明白这个人想干嘛了，所剩无几的耐心几乎被磨尽。  
“那你到底想怎么样？？”  
“想把你按在床上脱了你的衣服扳开你的腿。”  
此话一出林煐岷差点顺着门壁跪下去，他的脸瞬间腾起一朵蘑菇云，手哆哆嗦嗦的握上身后的把手，在朴佑镇赤裸裸的注视下推开门退到隔间里把门反锁关好，最后蹲在马桶上捂住了自己红的像只煮熟虾子的脸。  
朴佑镇任着林煐岷躲进了隔间，心情十分愉快，等了一会后又去拍了拍面前的门。  
“哥。”  
“哥~”  
“哥~~~”  
连叫了好几声都没得到回应，里面的人嘀嘀咕咕的不知道在说些什么，朴佑镇靠着门板决定拿出杀手锏。  
“哥不是老是说‘好喜欢佑镇尼’吗？怎么跟哥表白了，哥反而还躲着我呢？”  
“我不是我没有我那只是喜欢你的脸而已你不要胡说!!”  
沉寂了许久的隔间终于爆发出一句呐喊，却在无意之中暴露了什么。听到回应朴佑镇偷偷笑了下，接着清了清嗓子靠在门上继续说。  
“啊，可是我怎么老在睡觉的时候听到有人说，我真的好喜欢好喜欢五金尼哦，帕五金真是太帅了脸不拿去拍戏都浪费了，今天朴佑镇的腹肌也是实打实的满分好想摸下试——”  
“啊啊啊别说了!!”  
门‘啪’的一下被打开，冲出来的人一把捂住朴佑镇的嘴以防止再有任何黑历史被念出来公开处刑。  
朴佑镇顺其自然的抱住贴过来的身体，虽然被捂住了嘴，眼里却笑得能溢出蜜来。  
对上面前人调笑意味的目光，林煐岷才知道自己中了记，他僵硬的放下手，嘴里半天都捣鼓不出一句完整的话，“你，我，你...”  
“我喜欢你，哥。从头到尾都只喜欢你。”  
朴佑镇深情的注视着面前的人，把怀里的身体搂的更紧。   
真软。

“不是，那个学妹不算人的吗？”  
原本温馨氛围被林煐岷一下打破，朴佑镇无语的盯着他，像是看见了一个读不懂气氛的傻子，叹了口气。  
“没有什么学妹，那都是为了方便在学长身上揩油才说的。”  
“我靠怪不得你每次说她都往我身上拱搞得我还以为你得了肌肤饥渴症不对你不是说自己是直男吗!!？”  
“是直男，”，朴佑镇突然很认真的看着林煐岷，一双黑色的眸子闪着明亮的光，“但是只喜欢你不可以吗。”

可以。完全可以。  
林煐岷在朴佑镇炽热的目光里败下阵来，沉默着，脸又开始烧的绯红。  
“…朴佑镇，你该不会早就知道…所以一直在我面前装傻？？什么怕摔牵手社团观摩学习，你原来早就在套路我了是不是!？”  
朴佑镇忍俊不禁的看着面前越说越激动的人，嘴角勾起的笑意愈加浓郁。趁着对方一个不注意，轻轻在脸颊落下一吻，蜻蜓点水般。

“答对了，但你现在没法跑了。”

end


End file.
